Shiro Yuki
Shiro Yuki (白い雪, White Snow) is a surviving member of the Yuki clan that possesses a Kekkai Genkai of Ice Release. He is also a student of Suigetsu Hōzuki''' '''who teaches him the art of silent killing. In the future, he becomes a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Background Shiro is the son of Kahyō Yuki, the brother of the late Hakuhyō as well as the nephew of the deceased Rahyō. It is unknown who his father is. Shiro's mother, Kahyō is a powerful kunoichi placed in charge of the Hōzuki Castle by Kakashi Hatake to repent for the sins she committed. This meant that Shiro grew up in an environment where all that mattered was strength and power. At the age of 4, Shiro was revealed to have the Kekkai Genkai, Ice Release, thus influencing his mother to begin teaching him at a young age. One day, when Shiro was 5 years old, he was sparring with a few of his friends, and accidentally harmed one of them severely, causing him to near death. Shiro, feeling extremely guilty, attempted to avoid battling at all cost no matter what. However, this was not well received by his battle-loving mother. The two argued and battled with his mother being extremely shocked on his progress with the family's Kekkai Genkai, revealing him to be extremely talented in battle. He was obviously brutally defeated in the end, due to running out of chakra and being outsmarted. Yet, the outcome of this battle was not what Kahyō wanted, as this only made Shiro even more timid. When Shiro turned 6, he snuck out of the castle late at night with a few friends and went exploring. Unfortunately, one of his friends tripped over a rock and his leg began bleeding profusely. The scent of blood attracted a few beasts nearby and soon they were surrounded. Shiro, even when surrounded by deadly beasts refused to fight as he was still traumatized. That was until, he saw his friend's leg being ripped off by a beast, causing him to realize how selfish he was. He immediately killed the surrounding beasts, and brought his friend back to the castle to heal him. A few days after that, all his friends avoided him, and he was left all alone in the castle. Due to this experience, Shiro matured earlier than other children, and his personality changed from timid to aloof. This gave him and aura that made him feel cold and unapproachable. Kahyō had noticed the atmosphere change around Shiro, and soon, with the help of Kakashi Hatake, enrolled him into the Academy to help him make new friends. He quickly became the top student with his extreme battle prowess, and became a rival to the new generation. Personality In the early stages of Shiro's life, he was a quiet yet cheerful child-- due to the upfront personality of his mother. Seeing how his mother dealt with the prisoners so easily influenced him greatly, making his confidence firm and strong. However, during the events of the spar, his confidence took a tremendous blow as he severely harmed his dear friend. He became extremely timid during this time. Yet, on the brink of death, he realized his stupidity and immediately and regained his confidence again, becoming the once cheerful child that everyone knew. However, that only lasted for a few seconds as all of Shiro's friends were avoided him. They were all afraid of him. Shiro knew the reason why, yet it still hurt him greatly. He didn't blame them. This however, changed Shiro's personality greatly, as he now understood the emotions behind human beings. No longer was he the cheerful naive child. He grew cold and independent, unapproachable and decisive, blocking off all friendships as if afraid of being left alone again. His mother saw this, and sent him off to the academy in hopes of making him value friendship once more. Appearance Abilities Stats Part I Part II Category:DRAFT